Skye Of Eden
by JigokuShouj
Summary: Skye, the twin of Aerrow who was taken away by her father to Eden to be save is back after 11 years. Trained as one of Eden most power Guardian, to fight and aid her brother to fight and win the war against Cyclonia.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I wish I was stronger to protect those I love. To prevent that very day from happening. When the Cyclonians attack Terra Neverlandis, I should have fought and protect but I was not able to do anything. I wanted to stay and fight but I was only 3 and was too young and weak to fight. My father sent me to Terra Eden where it is save for me. That was the last time I saw my friends, twin brother and my parents.

All my 11 years in Terra Eden, I chose to train and learn the old religion. So I could be able to protect those I care about. It was never easy, the old religion in worst than anything I ever learned. Skills, knowledge and everything that has been forgotten. Langue that was foreign and strange that I must learn. For the physical training, I was the weakest, since young I was born with a weak heart and was unable to play and I was different from other. I was able to move things with my mind, read people's mind and many more. Though no one knows about it except for me.

Being a really fast leaner, I master and perfected the old religion faster than any other Gypsy in Eden. I was only 13, I mastered and perfected, for the final test before I was granted immortality from the ancient crystal. I have to fight every strongest immortal warrior in Eden.

But it was surprising to them that I was able to defeat them hands down with out even breaking a sweat. After that I asked to participate in the Ceremony of the Ancient Crystal with other 10 Gypsy. But something went wrong in the ceremony, no one know why but when I was half way through the ritual. I became an even more freak.

My once red hair was now Jet Black. My eyes once emerald green was now golden, and at the outside of each iris, as well as in the middle were darker rings but when I'm is being challenged my eyes would turn unnaturally inhuman and predatory. They would slowly changed into blood red, the pupils were not circle like a human but cat-like, the outside of each iris and in the middle were the same, darker rings. With that eyes their was a predatory gaze that made my opponents instantly afraid and petrified unable to move or look away. My skin became a flawless white, like snow.

Everyone in the ceremony was shocked, nothing like that has ever happen and to make matters worst, Black wings sprout from my back. I felt like I don't belong because I was a freak, I kept away from people and stay in the dark.

The eldest of Terra Eden know what I was, I was one of them. A Gypsy but much advance and skills surpass everyone of my opponents. I was a dark legend like them. Power the same as the gods and maybe able to surpass it, it depends on my skills that what the elders said.

I was given 3 titles, The Dark Angel for being merciless, cruel, sadistic and cold to my enemies and was given black wings; The Last Dancer for always moving with grace of a dancer, being able to perform extremely dangerous moves in combat, able to dodge knives and all those that would kill a non-trained warrior; and Deception, being able to deceive my enemies with ease . A skill that is for a master thief.

Among the Gypsy as one of the most skilled and deadliest warrior. Not a person to mess with. Sigh, well sometimes I wish I was not like this but at least I'm able to protect people now. I will protect them no matter what.

**x-x-x-x**

**First time writing this a fan-fiction so not sure if it is nice...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl sat at the edge of Atmosia market place. People were weary of her as she was wearing a black half mask on her face, a black hooded trench coat over a crop-top sleeveless turtle neck, a pair of black leather fingerless glove, a pair of black denim shorts and was bare footed. She was load with hidden weapons especially for her Tessens hidden with her throwing knives on her arm. A duffle bag laid beside her as she waited for someone.

Not really knowing who she was waiting for but was told to by the letter that the elders gave her and a pendant with an insignia of a silver hawk. The sky knight group called the Storm Hawks that what she was told to wait for.

"Sigh...this sucks. How long must I wait here" the girl leaned against the wall and started to sing. All those who were passing by crowd around her to hear her sing.

It was strange that so many people were weary of her yet all came to hear her voice. Like the elders said, her talent as a Gypsy was singing and dancing. That was her skill as a Gypsy in performance. _As long as they love it. I'm fine with that_, she though to herself and continued to sing a lullaby that the Gypsy sang to their young.

"So why are we going to Atmosia again? Is there trouble there?" Junko asked, forgetting what was the reason for going there.

"Starling told me to pick up someone from the market place. It was very important and she maybe a valuable member to us." Aerrow replied as they landed onto the Port of Atmosia. Finn, Aerrow, Piper and Junko walked out of the Condor and towards the crowded market place. As for Stork he prefer to stay in the Condor.

"So how does she looked like?" Piper asked. "You can't find her if you don't know how she look like."

"True but she said to find a girl with in black and carrying a black bag." Aerrow and the team spread out to find the girl.

**(Skye's POV)**

Once the song ended, I decided it was taking too long and went for a nice stroll around. The market was nice, people selling interesting things. Plus reading their minds, it was gonna be interesting when I heard about some black market.

I smiled to myself and walked into the shadow of the alley to find this infamous black market. Well it was not so impressive as I seen in the wasteland but it is just a small market place. Not so infamous for me.

People were staring at me there, they wonder what's a little girl doing here, some were wondering who was I and there are a few that amused me, they were thinking to kidnapped me and sell me off. Heh, that was gonna be fun to see them try.

I had enough and was getting bored. When I turn around I saw 4 huge guys infront of me with a Snow Hawk in a cage. "Is the little girl lost? Did you lose your mummy" he smiled at me.

But I was not interested in what he have to say. I was too busy looking at the snow hawk, Terra Eden were full of them in winter on the mountains. The bird gave out a piercing screech that made the 4 guys and everyone around the area jump. "What the... it has been quiet since we capture it from Eden" he said

"Hmm? So you guys are poachers?" I asked them innocently. "You know it is bad to hunt animals in Terra Eden, by their law hunting these creatures the penalty is death."

They laugh, "Do you see any Gypsy here to kill us?" one of them said and everyone laugh again. "I don't even think the Dark Angel is knows about this"

I gave a sadistic smile and within a second his head was cut off and blood was spraying everywhere as he body fell lifelessly onto the ground. My Tessens were armed and it was glowing fiery red.

"What the..." everyone was taken by surprise by that.

"The Gypsy never leave Eden but I did for some business issues." My voice was cold and child like that send shiver down their spine. Both of my hands cup one of the guys face, I can see the fear in his eyes as I smile sadistically. I giggled like a child "You are wondering who am I right? I'll tell you..."

**(Dark Ace's POV)**

I don't get it why must I come to do such a servant job. To collect crystals from the black market, it is such a low mission for a general like me. I should let one of the Talon to do this mission. Atmosia bring back a lot of victories and that one defeat from that Aerrow. "How annoying..." I spat onto the ground.

The market seems quiet and most of the owner was looking afraid and shocked. I turn to were they were looking to see a girl around 4'10" tall holding a guy by the face. Why were the thugs here are afraid of her, she is just a kid.

She whispered something in his ear and he suddenly let out a scream. In a swift motion she twist his head and he body went limp and lifeless. Well that was really shocking to see.

She took the cage with the snow hawk and release it. It flew out and landed on her shoulder. "You should know it is not nice to poach creatures from Eden? They do not like it" she simply said.

She sound so childish and yet there is something about her that send shivers down my spine. The hawk let out a piercing screech and the glasses and porcelain that was at ear range shattered even the stores. Everyone, including myself was covering our ears so our eardrums does not burst but still my head hurt like someone smashing a rock on my head over and over again. The girl just stood there like she heard nothing. Once everything was destroyed she smiled, "Ja nei (bye bye) " she said childishly before skipping away with the hawk following her. But on her back was that Storm Hawk insignia.

"That girl, The Dark Angel of Terra Eden." The store owner looked freaked out.

"What is she doing here?" Another store owner said.

"Well, I'm here because I am here" the girl sat casual behind them smiling happily like a child with a lollipop in her hand. The storekeeper scream and run away. "Aww...they ran" she purse her lips, "No fun at all" she sound disappointed

Dark Ace just stood there and look at her a little surprise. She noticed that there was guy standing there, "Hmm?" in one leap she was on the crate infront of him. Cupping his face with both of her tiny hands. "Your not afraid of me?" she sound amused.

"Of course I'm not!" Dark Ace tried to pull away but her strength took him by surprise. She was strong, her grip was strong even though her small touch was light like a feather touch,.

"Can you break my grip?" She took off her mask and looked him in the eye. Dark Ace froze how unnatural it was. "I maybe small but I'm much stronger than most warriors. I am a predator, my dear Dark Ace. I'm much worst than you." She smiled at him. "Hmm? Your wondering if I'm a Storm Hawk?"

"Don't know but my twin brother is the leader of the Strom Hawk" the girl smiled.

"Aerrow? Your Aerrow's sister?" he looked shocked at her.

"Mhmm. I use to looked almost like him until some incident and I look like this but it is fine for me." She giggled happily. "Hmm? Aerrow is here?" The girl looked up at the sky. "Looks like I know who I'm waiting her" looking back at Dark Ace. She release him and wore back her mask. "Go back to your mission Dark Ace. We'll meet again" she walked away and Dark Ace stood there shocked by what just happen.

**(Dark Ace's POV)**

What the hell? Who the kid think she is! But than again, she is Aerrow's twin sister? I taught Lighting Strike has a son not a daughter.

Collecting the Crystals and getting onto my Switchblade, ready to leave when my ear-com beeped, "Dark Ace! Where are the crystals!" Master Cyclonis shouted. She was getting impatience which was not really a good thing at all.

"Yes, I've got it. I'm heading back now" I informed her, starting my Switchblade and took off towards Cyclonia where the impatience Child was waiting.

Skye stood, leaning casually against the tree waiting. When a girl with dark skin and dark blue eyes approached her. "Are you, Skye?" the female asked. Simply nodding to the girl. The girl held out her hand, "my name is Piper, one of the Storm Hawks."

"Ah...Storm Hawk. Nice to meet you Piper" Skye shook Piper's outstretched hand.

"Come on, everyone in the Condor" Piper said and lead Skye towards the air ship that would be her home.


End file.
